Zenith (Paragon Comics)
Zenith is one of the ongoing comic storylines in the Paragon Comics universe. It follows the story of three students, each of whom unexpectedly acquire superhuman abilities, and decide to team up to create the superhero Zenith. Synopsis In Morford, a small fictional town within London, three male students attend Greenwood secondary school. For years they've spent their lives somewhat apart, not becoming more than acquaintances. The three boys are Aaron, Brendan and Caleb, Aaron being the oldest and Caleb the youngest. In the span of several months, the three teenagers gained supernatural abilities in different ways. This lead them to discovering each other's powers, which brought the trio closer together. The town of Morford wasn't the most pleasant, it was frequently threatened by crime and chaos at the hands of thugs and villains, with no noticeable hero to protect the city. Superheroes were mostly unheard of in Morford, and it's been years since any big hero showed up in Greater London as well. After their powers made the three closer friends, they decided to use their powers for the side of good, each wanting to become a superhero. However, none of them had all the necessary traits a good hero requires, so they decided to come up with a new mantle, which they would all hold. Together, they became the superhero Zenith, the Paragon of Morford. Character List Main Characters *Aaron North/Zenith: Seventeen year old Aaron, the oldest of the Zenith trio. He may seem aggressive and blunt, but his belligerence is his way of channeling his drive for justice. He is a vigilante at the beginning of the story, fighting for himself without acknowledging his acts. *Brendan Moore/Zenith: Sixteen year old Brendan, popular at school and rich. He wasn't always the popular kid, but gaining his powers shot his confidence up. He tries his best to be the most helpful and generous person everyone knows, and uses his superior ability to serve as a superhero, working with no official title but with the motivation to provide an idol to be looked up to by the citizens. *Caleb North/Zenith: The youngest of the trio at age fifteen, Caleb is the paternal cousin of Aaron. Naïve yet bold, Caleb is a dog with no bite. He wishes to be a powerful hero, willing to sacrifice himself for the betterment of others, but his cowardly nature places him in the position of bystander to Morford's vigilantes. Determined to serve his strong sense of justice with his new abilities, Caleb is at a conflict with trying to improve himself on his own. Reoccurring Characters *Hayato Kimura: A famous ex-sumo wrestler who moved out of Japan and into the UK to escape allegations of his ties to the Yakuza. He used his money to start a company in 2006 called Kimura that focused on designing and manufacturing technology and weapons. He claims to have big plans that will shape the future of London, but hasn't revealed his latest designs to the public yet. *''to be updated as the story progresses'' Issue Catalogue Arc One: Be A Hero *Issue 1: Dawn *Issue 2 *Issue 3 Category:Paragon Comics